Lesson 689
Summary Shocked at seeing Shinpachi with a woman, Gintoki acknowledges Shinpachi's growth and maturity. Though as he tells said elderly, senile woman (actually a rapidly aged Kagura) to return to the bath, he despairs over the fact that the bespectacled teen had decided to date old ladies. He then hears the voice of another female, revealed to be a child (a de-aged Kagura), who again leaves the bath asking for Shinpachi but Gintoki quickly leaves the bathroom before she notices. Gintoki further despairs that Shinpachi has become a lolicon and may end up cancelling the manga. Another voice (Normal Kagura) interrupts his mental anguish wondering where her underwear was; Gintoki wonders how many people Shinpachi was dating at the same time... before realizing that he still held Kagura's bra. Suddenly Kagura's hands go through the door to grab Gintoki's head, calling him an underwear thief and ready to fight him, unknowingly making Gintoki recognizes her. An awakened Shinpachi walks towards the kitchen to see what was wrong just to be slammed into the wall thanks to Gintoki back-flipping Kagura and the bathroom door into him. Kagura quickly tells Shinpachi about the intruder as he flees the apartment but the strands of sliver hair she holds makes her suspicious of who the intruder actually is. Meanwhile, back in the prime minister building, Katsura wonders how his intruder, Takasugi, was able to gather a force that was at the moment fighting the guards outside the building, being aware that the ex-Kiheitai leader was going solo. Takasugi counters that he'll never stay with weak, useless people and he didn't need a force to kill him, just Takasugi himself will do. Katsura concludes that the other man took advantage of the fighting to sneak inside but retorts that the new Japan won't fall easily. Takasugi barely dodges a large chandelier dropped by the waiting Elizabeth though Katsura insists that it was simply a photo opportunity before both humans are snap shot together with the image being posted on Katsura's Prime Minister Twitter page. He declares that said social media site was the future for Japan since he can directly give the masses the latest news and get more people interested in politics. Katsura admits, though, that he mostly posts food and assassination attempts. Takasugi wonders why the ex-Joui didn't tell the public why he was doing this: for one man before revealing his awareness of Katsura's watchful eyes all over the country, making him most likely fully aware of what was going on in the background. Katsura states that Takasugi has gained a one track mind: saving Shouyou to the exclusion of all else, while he wished to save Shouyou while placing everything in perspective. But he notes that he will protect his country, people and comrades over Utsuro's life if the immortal becomes something that threatens the former three, concluding that he will kill the immortal and the cult to save their teacher. He asks Takasugi to stand aside since with the present conditions, now was the time to enact his plan. He also reminds his friend that things will never go back to the times of Shouka Sonjuku. Takasugi admits that he knew Katsura would say those words before attacking him, resulting in both men flying out the window. He now believes that he can use the long-haired man and acknowledges their opposite determination for Shouyou. Katsura blocks his strike before kicking him away and the two land in the front lawn. Takasugi watches Elizabeth throw Katsura's sword to him while wondering out load what was Gintoki's answer. He admits that they were always scattered yet after clashing and reaching an answer in the end, he believed that all four of them will laugh like in the old days; then the duo rush at each other. Back in another part of Edo, Kagura, jumping along rooftops, chases Gintoki while wondering why he came back. She remembers back in Rakuyou near Kouka's grave before returning to Earth, she tells her father that she was going back to the Yorozuya to check in on them, despite her belief that she broke the group up. Umibouzu warns her that she may be unable to see Shinpachi and Gintoki again since the trio let go of their bonds but unless she reaches out she would never get them back. She then thinks about after meeting Shinpachi again; she agrees to stay in the Yorozuya apartment while wondering about how Shinpachi took care of said apartment by himself with the thought of Gintoki's return. Shinpachi counters that he only did so because he couldn't move on and had nothing better to do before reminding Kagura that Gintoki started the group for the same thing and with the silver-haired man now on a mission, Shinpachi believes the older man won't return. In the present, Kagura catches up to him in an alleyway while reaching out her hand and calling his name. Gintoki immediately protects the Yato while a bright explosive light flashes from the half rebuild terminal. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Umibouzu (flashback) * Katsura Kotarou * Takasugi Shinsuke * Elizabeth Category:Chapters